Nobuchika Ginoza
Nobuchika Ginoza is an Enforcer working in the MWPSB's Division 1. He was demoted from the rank of Inspector to Enforcer after his Psycho-Pass rose to an unacceptable level after witnessing the violent death of his father. Appearance Ginoza has chin length black hair and green eyes. He allows his hair to partially cover his face and in Season 1, wears eyeglasses despite the fact that he has perfect vision. He does so because he believes that wearing them will help to preserve his Psycho-Pass. However, during their final exchange before Masaoka dies, the older man tells his son that his eyes look exactly like his own when he was young. After that and a two-month stint in a rehabilitation center, Ginoza stops wearing them saying that he longer wishes to hide the resemblance between himself and Masaoka. This development appears to parallel Ginoza coming to terms with other similarities between Masaoka and himself, after Masaoka's self-sacrifice to save his son's life. Ginoza is typically seen wearing dark formal attire. In the field he wears a standard dark suit and tie with a black high-collared pea-coat. After losing his left arm he begins to wear a prosthetic as a replacement, seemingly similar to the one that his father had. In Season 2, after becoming an Enforcer, he trims his hair and begins wearing a brown trenchcoat similar to the one Masaoka used to wear. Personality As an Inspector, Ginoza is very strict when it comes to his job and disallows himself to have emotional bonds with his Enforcers because he believes it will cloud his Psycho-Pass. Ginoza's resulting bitterness over Masaoka's latent criminal designation and demotion from Inspector to Enforcer when he was younger, contributes to his view that Enforcers are less than human, treating them as "dogs" and even calling them so. When Tsunemori joins his team, he warns her against becoming friendly with the Enforcers, though she does so anyway, particularly with Kogami. Ginoza appears to be somewhat adversarial towards Kogami and Masaoka because he views their demotions to Enforcers as personal betrayals, leaving him with feelings of abandonment. Despite his loathing of Masaoka as an Enforcer, Ginoza still subconsciously craves his approval as a father; Masaoka's faith in Kogami causing Ginoza to develop feelings of jealousy and inferiority. These emotions, combined with the pressure of the job and the burden of keeping his Psycho-Pass clear, cause Ginoza to become wracked with deep anxiety which leads to emotional exhaustion, the clouding of his Hue, and a rise in his Crime Coefficient to 140. Ironically, Ginoza fears that Tsunemori will go down the same path as the Enforcers, though it is he himself who stumbles in his job performance and goes the very route he fears for Tsunemori, thus repeating the sins of his father and his friend, Kogami. When his Hue begins to grow cloudy, he ignores advice to get treatment and focuses only on the job. The violent and untimely death of his father, Masaoka, creates an emotional upheaval in Ginoza's psyche, resulting in his being designated a latent criminal. Ginoza enters treatment, but leaves after only two months, returning to the MWPSB as an Enforcer working under the very trainee he used to supervise, Akane Tsunemori. Following his demotion and return, Ginoza is shown to a bit more laid back, shown to smile a bit more and to not be offended by personal questions, especially regarding his father. He is also shown to have a favorable opinion of Tsunemori and her detective skills. History Ginoza was born in Tokyo to Tomomi Masaoka and his unnamed wife. He was nine years old when his father is admitted to a rehab center due to a deteriorating Psycho-Pass. This fact contributes to his hatred of latent criminals, as well as causing him to throw himself into his studies in the subconsious hope to be able to see his father again. During high school, Kogami once saved Ginoza from being bullied because of his father's latent criminal status, thus starting their friendship. They soon become best friends and when Ginoza tells Kogami his future plan of becoming an Inspector, Kogami quickly decides to do the same. Personal Background Residence Tokyo, Shin Chiyoda-ku, Hitotsubashi 4-76-D (as an Inspector) Emergency Contact Information Tokyo, Adachi-ku, Senju, Asahi 6-23c Akiho Ginoza (relation: grandmother) Education March 2100 - Graduates from 2nd Higashi Tokyo Secondary School February 2100 - Enters Nittou Academy (Higher Education), Faculty of Law, Major in Legal Studies March 2104 - Graduates from Entered Nittou Academy (Higher Education), Faculty of Law, Major in Legal Studies Work History April 2104 - Enters MWPSB; Entered Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center September 2104 - Finishes from Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center October 2104 - Assigns to MWPSB, Unit 1 as an Inspector Licenses/Qualifications September 2093 - Garden Designer Level I June 2103 - National Legal Professional Level I August 2102 - Driving License for Regular Motorcar Type I May 2106 - Dog Therapist License Relationships Shinya Kogami Kogami is Ginoza's former partner and his best friend since high school, despite having somewhat opposing dispositions and personalities in the series. Kogami, though appearing at times to be erratic and unreliable, is very level-headed, efficient and self-controlled as opposed to Ginoza, who gives the impression of being incredibly together and organized, but is actually riddled with anxiety and insecurity, probably due to his worries about his Psycho-Pass. His relationship with Kogami seems more towards that of a co-worker relationship and is, at some times, strict and cold. Despite this, Ginoza still accepts whatever conclusion or any evidence that Kogami presents during investigations. Ginoza still cares for and worries about his friend, despite his latent criminal status, as shown when he hesitates to shoot Kogami with a hacked Dominator, just before Tsunemori interferes and shoots him instead. When Kogami escapes, Ginoza comments that life with freedom is more suitable for him. Akane Tsunemori Season 1 In the beginning Tsunemori is a new Inspector assigned to Division 1 and Ginoza is her supervisor who is shown to be critical of her style of detective work and her instincts, scolding her in public and in front of the Enforcers. In fact, he actually is concerned for her Psycho-Pass, having seen similar things happen to his father Masaoka and to his friend Kogami. His own demotion, Tsunemori's professionalism and other aspects lead to a change in his attitude from critical to respectful of her abilities as a detective and individual ethics which include continuing to befriend her Enforcers as human beings (himself included). Season 2 Accepting his rank as an Enforcer, Ginoza defends Tsunemori's style of detective work and admires her instincts in contraction to his initial opinion and interactions as an Inspector. Tomomi Masaoka Masaoka is Ginoza's father, a former detective and one of the Enforcers in Division 1. The father-son relationship is strained after Masaoka is demoted from Inspector to Enforcer, and Ginoza and his mother endure the ridicule that ensues, especially Ginoza during his high school years. As an adult and Masaoka's superior, he seems to have little respect for the man who fathered him and rarely communicates with him; however, as his Psycho-Pass grows cloudy, the two men interact more frequently. Later Masaoka sacrifices himself in order to protect his son from a bomb rather than fulfill his duty as Ginoza was ordering him to do. Masaoka's death led to Ginoza's Psycho-Pass to rise, leading him to become a latent criminal himself. Two months after his father's death, Ginoza is shown talking to him at his gravesite in a respectful manner indicating that amends have been made. Ginoza stops covering his face with his hair and using eyeglasses to cover his eyes which are similar to Masaoka's. He also obtains a prosthetic arm just like his father had, as well. Risa Aoyanagi Aoyanagi entered the MWPSB at the same time as Ginoza, the two knowing one another for years. Aoyanagi helps Kogami investigate Makishima at Ginoza's request. Despite Ginoza's demotion to Enforcer, the two still communicate well. Aoyanagi goes to Ginoza's home where he offers her a drink and comforts her when she blames herself for killing her boyfriend. Mika Shimotsuki As Shimotsuki despises people with a high Crime Coefficient, she dislikes Ginoza. She also resents his nagging and the fact that Tsunemori trusts him for a number of reasons, but mainly because she trusts his instincts as a previous Inspector. Ginoza is aware of Shimotsuki's dislike of him but continues to give advice in order for Tsunemori's team to operate smoothly. Trivia *Ginoza's ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AEAJ-39875-2. *Ginoza's ID as an Inspector was 00475-AEAJ-39875-1. *Ginoza doesn't have any favorite authors because he mostly reads books about law and politics and rarely reads any fiction except for Leo Tolstoy and Ivan Turgenev. *His favorite book is Ivan Turgenev's Fathers and Sons. He was first interested in its title and once he had started, he couldn’t stop reading. *His favorite saying is, "The fool learns from experience while the wise learn from history." *Ginoza is said to be a "1000% virgin" having never dated in over twenty years, dedicating his time to studying to become an Inspector so that he could meet his father again. In a interview of staffs, it reveals Ginoza was waiting for the Sibyl System to introduce him a proper mate. *His hobbies include looking after dogs and collecting coins. He got the latter from his grandfather. *In the seventh radio drama, "Keijika no Inutachi, 24ji" ("Dog of CID, 24 hours a day"), Dime was used to participate in Tokyo Dog Show 2112, which was undercovered by Ginoza and Kogami. He also helped the men to capture the culprit. *Ginoza's wish in Season 1 is to be muscular which his workouts as a new Enforcer in Season 2 help him to realize. *Ginoza is a dog lover and he owns a brown Siberian husky named Dime. Dime first appears in the third episode of Season 2. *Ginoza also had another dog named Ron, who died. *The sports Ginoza is good at are tennis, skiing and kendo as his official profile shows. In a radio drama, it shows he has divine shooting skills. *His favorite food is bread; his least favorite is mulukhiyah. *He sleeps for six hours per day. *Ginoza's strength is "Responsibility toward his obligation", while his weakness is low self-esteem ("Glasses" as profile shows). *Ginoza took his last name from his mother. *In the ninth radio drama, "Mafuyu no Kaidan, 24ji" ("Midwinter Ghost Story, 24 hours a day"), it appears that Ginoza has a fear of ghosts. *Ginoza also has qualifications to become a dog therapist or a garden coordinator. *His love for gardening comes from his grandmother. *His CommuField avatar is named "N.G.", appearing as a ten cent coin, referencing his dog Dime and his coin collecting hobby. *Sasayama once bullied him by telling him a lie about Valentine's Day and called him "Ginoza-sensei", without the Ginoza knowing that it was meant to insult him. *Gen Urobuchi, along with the staff of the Committee, like bullying Ginoza the most. In an interview he said, "I want to play a joke on this typical glasses-wearing elite." In fact, he thinks that Ginoza is as excellent as his friend Kogami. But Ginoza was trapped in his conservation, his envy of Kogami, and the complex feeling to his father. Gallery Littlegino.jpg Gino4.jpg Gino1.jpg Gino5.jpg Ginoshots.jpg ginos2ep3.png ginoathouse.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Inspectors